


When Dreams Reflect Reality

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, broganes, shiro's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: A bad battle brings forth terrible circumstances.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	When Dreams Reflect Reality

It was a tough battle. The Paladins had all been split up due to the smoke of bombs and the light of burning houses. Keith and Shiro were the only two not separated. Crouching behind a fallen wall, peering around the corner for any sight of a sentry. For the nth time, Shiro pressed his fingers beside his helmet and heard the crackling of the comms.

"Lance? Pidge? Hunk? Can anybody hear me?" he called through the empty lines. Keith glanced over at him at the sound of his voice. Static was the only thing that answered them. His hand fell defeatedly at his side. "None of the Paladins are coming through."

"We just need to find them all on foot," Keith growled, keeping his eyes pierced for any movement among the thick cloud of smoke. "I haven't seen anyone moving and the sounds of battle are dimming. I think we have a chance to find the others undetected, at least for a little while."

Shiro glanced over at the Red Paladin. His face set in determination. "Alright. Lead the way," the boy looked at him with surprise. "What? It is your call, you know I'd follow you anywhere. Besides, this is good practice."

The surprise quickly morphed into an unimpressed pout, "Shiro, I already told you, nothing is gonna happen to you."

"And I told you that it is 'just in case'," Shiro assured him. "Now, come on. We need to get moving and find the others." After one last sweep of the area, they ducked out from behind the wall and ran down the clouded streets. Their bayards at the ready. Their panting breaths and thudding footsteps were the only sound among the distant explosions. The earth shaking every time a bomb set off.

Just as Shiro saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye, he spun to look for the source. "Keith, I think I saw -"

"Shiro, look out!" he felt a heavyweight press against his side and stumbled to the ground. Glancing up at the source, his body went rigid as he heard the  _ crack  _ of a blaster. The blue he had seen earlier nothing but a laser scoping out its victim. And hitting the unintended target. Shiro was frozen to the floor as he watched the undersuit around Keith's stomach darkening with red liquid.

"Keith!" he jumped up from the ground and grabbed the boy before he could fall over. Keith's breathing surprised and sporadic. He pulled him behind another fallen structure as another shot from the galra fired. He looked down at the boy underneath him and pressed his hand against the wound. "Keith, breath. It is gonna be okay. We just need to get to the other Paladins and get in contact with Allura and Coran. You need to breathe."

"I - I..." Keith hissed, holding Shiro's hand tighter around his stomach. Shiro winced as he heard a laser bounce off the side of their hiding place. He could hear the footsteps of a sentry climbing down the building. "I told you - you that nothing will happen to you."

Shiro glanced back at Keith, his muscles shaking. "Keith, you're gonna be okay." He held the boy's hand and pressed it against his stomach. "Hold on, and don't let go. I'll make sure it's clear before we get moving."

Keith leaned against the wall, holding a tight grip around his abdomen. Shiro snuck around the wall, pulling up his shield as shots were fired. His arm lit up, prepared for the fight before running in. Getting close enough, he cut through the blaster the sentry carried. In one swift movement, his hand tore through its neck. Head bouncing against the ground.

He jumped back as more shots were fired. His eyes locking on three more sentries running his way. Pulling up his shield, Shiro prepared himself for their attacks. He held himself behind the shield, the shots bouncing off the altean tech. His arm came in contact with the first sentry's arm, his hand punching a hole in the sentry's chest before turning on the second opponent.

His hand tore through the sentry's abdomen as swiftly as cutting through soft butter. The last sentry knocked into him, pushing him to the ground. The blaster inches away from his nose, the heat of the laser heating hitting his face.

Before it could heat any further, a white blade pierced through the sentry's back. Impaling through to its chest. The blaster powered down and the sentry clanged to the ground. Keith dropped his bayard and fell to his knees, arm wrapping tighter around his stomach. Shiro ran up to him, holding him close to his chest. "I told you to stay hidden."

"And let you get glass in your eyes? S-sure," Keith coughed on the last word. His breathing came out slower at least, but too slow to be comforting.

Sliding Keith's arm around his shoulders, Shiro stood back up. "Come on, we're gonna get out of here." He slowly walked down the streets, dragging Keith beside him. Adjusting the boy's arm every time it went limp.

"Shiro..." Keith mumbled a while into their walk. Shiro glanced down at him, but Keith didn't say anything else. He turned his attention back on their route, pushing through the smoke. Still no sign of the other Paladins. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to feel Black in the back of his mind. But she was nowhere to be heard. "Sh... shiro..."

Shiro stopped, turning to look at the tired boy. His eyes were glassy and almost as foggy as the clouded streets. "Can w-we stop?"

"No, Keith, we need to keep moving," Shiro spoke with finality. "We need to get to the Castle as soon as possible."

"Please... shiro - i'm t-tired," Keith said, the only thing keeping him standing was Shiro's arms around him. Panic started setting in as Keith let out weak coughs, glancing around the street for any sign of hope. "...shiro... please, j-just for a m...moment." Keith sunk into Shiro's chest, his breathing somehow slower than before.

"Keith, we have to keep moving," Shiro said to the tired boy. The Red Paladin stayed quiet to his words. "Keith..." Shiro pulled away, but Keith didn't try to keep himself up. His limp body slumped in Shiro's grip. "Keith, no, no, no, no. We have to keep moving. Come on, you have to hold on a little longer for me."

He held his fingers against Keith's neck searching for any sign of a pulse. He panicked when he didn't find one. "No... nononono, Keith - you have to breathe." He laid the boy on the ground on his back before tearing the glove from his hand. Pressing his fingers back to Keith's pulse only to find... nothing.

"No, Keith, no, you have to hold on, buddy, please," Shiro begged, as he searched the Red Paladin's face for any sign of life. But even the wound in his stomach has steadily stopped bleeding. Keith's chest didn't move and his eyes didn't open.

"Keith, please, wake up. Just a little longer, Keith, come on -" a loud explosion shook the earth beneath them. The bomb was close enough to leave a ringing in his ears. "Keith, please, we have to get moving. Please..." He watched as his little brother stayed silent, no sign of life making itself known.

"Please, Keith, you need to wake up. I need to see you are okay, please..."

* * *

He woke up gasping. His eyes darting around his dark room. He blinked rapidly as he tried to make sense of his dream. Keith's quiet, lifeless body motionless before him. Dust and explosions around them.

_ I told you - you that nothing will happen to you. _

He ripped the sheets from his legs and ran out into the hall. Running to the bridge. The door opening and the Paladins turning with smiles on their faces. "Morning, Shiro. Did you sleep well?" the Princess asked.

But only one thing was on Shiro's mind. He didn't care if they looked at him as if he was crazy, he needed to know. "Is Keith okay?"

The smiles faltered and they all looked away from the man at the door. And the reality him before anyone could say anything. He crumbled before he heard the words.

It wasn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up with me and death lately tho?


End file.
